A Day With Our Daughter - 2p UsUk
by Kutekittenz1
Summary: Allen and Oliver spend a day with their daughter, Maria. They even get her a puppy! Warning:very slight yaoi


A Day With Our Daughter - 2p UsUk Family Drabble

One day Oliver and his daughter, Maria were sitting in the living room of their small house. They were watching movies as they waited for Allen, Maria's other father, to get home. They were all going to spend a day doing what ever Maria wanted to do. Oliver was excited. Allen, not so much. Don't get him wrong, he loved his daughter and loved to see her happy. He just didn't like to do stuff he didn't like.

Once Allen got home, he lost his balance a little when Maria ran and hugged his legs.

"Daddy! You're home!" she screamed, excitedly.

Allen smiled and picked her up. Oliver came to over and greeted Allen with a smile.

"Maria, not so loud. You know your father doesn't like when your really loud." Oliver says.

"Oh, right. Sorry Papa. Sorry I was loud Daddy."

"It's ok Maria. Now, since I'm home, what do you want to do first Maria. It is your day today." Allen asked as he put her down.

"Hmm… I want to… hmm… Oh! I know! How about we make cupcakes!" she exclaims.

Oliver smiles. "What a wonderful idea, sweetheart! What kind would you like to make?"

"Well… what do we have?"

"Lets go find out." Oliver offers. He lets her take his hand as she runs to kitchen, practically dragging Oliver with her. Allen chuckles as he follows his boyfriend and their daughter.

Looking in the cabinets, Oliver gets out what he needs and shows Maria. "Ok, we have vanilla, chocolate, strawberry, birthday cake, and chocolate chip. Which do you want to use Maria?"

"Hmmm… Oh! How about half strawberry and half chocolate chip!" Maria cheers.

"Of course sweetheart. Al, could you get me the cupcake pan please?"

"Anything for you, Ollie." Allen says as he grabs the pan and hands it to Oliver.

"Thank you, hon!" Oliver cheers.

Allen rolls his eyes at the nicknames and sits at the table. He watches as Oliver and Maria make cupcakes and laugh together. He loved to watch his boyfriend and daughter laugh and do stuff together, though he'd never admit it.

"Ok and in the oven they go, and in around 30 minutes, we can get them out, let them cool off, and ice them!" Oliver exclaims to Maria.

"YAY! Oh! As we wait, lets play a board game or play eye-spy or something!" offers Maria.

"What a great idea Maria! Al, what game do you think we should play?"

Allen ponders. "How about we just play eye-spy and when the cupcakes are ready do whatever it is that needs to be done to them."

And they do just that. When the ding of the oven lets them know the up cakes are ready, Oliver gets the out so they can cool off. A couple minutes later, Oliver helps Maria with the icing.

"Papa? Can we eat them now?"

"Of course sweetheart!" Oliver hands Maria a cupcake who eagerly starts eating it.

"Thanks Papa!"

"Anything for you, my sweet. Allen do you want one?"

"Umm I- uh…"

"Daddy! Take one! they're SO good!" Maria suggests.

"Ok. I guess one won't hurt." Allen says as he takes one and bites into it. "Wow… these really are good!"

"Told you!" Oliver and Maria say in unison.

After they finish their cupcakes, Maria wanted to go outside and play. Allen got some things he uses for sports from the shed they have and hands her a bat so they can play baseball.

"-and then you just swing like this." Allen had explained to Maria how to play baseball. When he was finished explaining, he went a small distance from her and tossed the ball for her to hit. Maria swings but misses.

"Aww! I missed!"

"That's ok, kiddo. Just try again." Allen encourages. Maria tries a few more times and misses.

"I can't do it!" Maria yells as she thought the bat on the ground and starts crying.

"No no! Don't cry! U-umm… H-how about we do something else? Heh?" Allen tries as he looks at Oliver for some parenting skills help.

"It's ok, sweetheart. You'll get better. Lets try again later, for now how about we do something else. What do you say?" Oliver comforts as he hugs Maria close to him.

"O-ok… *sniffle* Papa… Wh-what else c-can we do…? *sniffle*" Maria whimpers.

"Hmm… Oh! I know just the thing! How about we head to the park! You would like that wouldn't you sweetie?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"And we can play with the frisbee and maybe later we can go to the pet store and get you a puppy you are wanting. What do you say?" Oliver says smiling.

"*gasp* Really?! Yes! I'd love to! Thank you Papa! I'll go get ready!"

Giggling a little, Oliver watches Maria run into the house. Allen come over and puts his arm around the strawberry blonde as he watches too.

"Thanks for the help back there, Ollie. I didn't know what to tell her." thanks Allen.

"No problem Al! At least you were trying! That's all that matters." Oliver says, leaning against Allen.

Allen and Oliver head inside and wait for Maria to come back to them.

"Papa! Daddy! I'm ready! I wanna go get my puppy!" Maria screams excitedly.

"Ok, ok. Calm down a bit."

"Not so loud, kiddo."

"Oops. Sorry. I'm just really excited."

"That's ok sweetheart." Oliver says smiling down at her. She smiles back and the family heads outside.

They head to the pet shop and head on in. They go to where the dogs and puppies are and start looking. Some were old, some young. Some were friendly, some… not so much. Maria made sure she looked at each and every dog and puppy they had there.

"Daddy. Papa. I don't like any of them." She turns to her parents to only find her Dad, Allen. "Where's Papa?"

Allen points ahead and Maria turns around. Oliver is holding a small puppy. It's black with a brown and white tummy and the tip of its tail is brown. It had brown legs and white paws. Its eyes were blue with gold rings in them. When Oliver noticed Maria and Allen staring at him holding the puppy like a baby, he blushes a little and walks to them.

"I-I saw him in the last pen over there. He looked really sweet to me so I started holding him." Oliver explains.

"He's so cute! Can I hold him?!" Maria yells as she reaches for the puppy.

"Sure. Be careful though. Don't problem." Oliver warns as he carefully places the small pup in Maria's arms.

"What breed is he?" asks Allen as he watches Maria hold and kiss the puppy.

"It said it was unknown. I personally think it looks like a German Shepherd mix. I looked at its paws and they were webbed." Oliver explains.

"I think your right. Well considering how young the pup is, maybe they didn't do and blood tests to know the breed yet."

"Maybe. Anyway, Maria? Is he the one you want?"

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes! Please Papa! Please Daddy!"

"Ok, ok. We'll get him. Calm down, sweetie."

"Yay, yay, yay, yay!"

The family head to front with the card that has the puppy's info on it and hand it to one of the ladies at the front. They get the puppy and grab some things they need for the puppy and head home. Skipping the park plans from earlier.

"What are you going to name him, Maria?" Oliver asks.

"I think I'll name him… Oh! I know! I'll call him Ottis!"

"Ok, Ottis it is then."

When the family gets home, they head to the yard and play with Ottis the rest of the day. By the time the Sun is almost completely down, Maria finally heads on to bed. Oliver and Allen say their goodnights to her and kiss her forehead. Leaving Maria and Ottis alone.

"What a day."

"Tell me about it. I'm just glad that we didn't have to play baseball again. I don't wanna deal with her cry in' again." Allen says as he sits on the bed.

"Well be happy she's happy now. She has a puppy to keep her happy and amused so we can sit back and watch instead of doing every little thing for her." Oliver says as he sits in Allen's lap.

Holding onto Oliver, Allen lays back and holds Oliver as close as he can to himself. He starts running his hand through the strawberry blonde's hair. Smiling, Oliver looks up at Allen and lean up to kiss his nose.

"I love you, Allen."

"I love you too Oliver."

They settle into bed and Oliver curls up against Allen's chest. Right when they were about to fall asleep their door opens. Looking up they find Maria and Ottis standing in the doorway.

"What's wrong Maria? Why aren't you in bed?"

"I couldn't sleep. Can I stay with you and Daddy?" Maria whimpers.

"Of course sweetie. Come here." Oliver says as he makes room for her between him and Allen.

Once she settle in bed with her parents she falls sleep right away, followed by her parents. Ottis was laying at the end of the bed and he too fell asleep, curled up in a ball.


End file.
